The invention relates to a motor having a lowerable roof structure and, more particularly, to a lowerable roof structure having roof parts which, when pivoted into an open position in which they release the rear passenger compartment of the vehicle, can be pivoted at least partially into a folding-top compartment in the tail-end region of the vehicle.
A motor vehicle of the above-mentioned type is known from German Patent document DE 43 30 411 C1. The tail-end stowage space of the vehicle is subdivided, an intermediate wall designed as a fixed partition, into a front folding-top compartment and a trunk located behind the folding top compartment. In order, if required, to be able to increase the size of the trunk by the volume or space of the folding top compartment, which is empty when the roof is closed, the intermediate wall can be swung down from its approximately vertical closing-off position into an approximately horizontal open position. The intermediate wall is swung down onto the base of the folding-top compartment.
However, a disadvantage of the vehicle is that the operation of the swing-action intermediate wall during conversion of the tail-end stowage space is relatively laborious and difficult. There is also a high risk that unskilled operators may get their fingers jammed.
Furthermore, since the intermediate wall of the known vehicle has to be of an extremely flexurally rigid design, a favorable lightweight construction for the intermediate wall would only be possible with high production costs.
In addition, the known intermediate-wall arrangement gives rise to a considerable overall length of the tail-end stowage space. This has the result that the intermediate-wall arrangement is not suitable for vehicles having a short tail end.
Furthermore, German Patent document DE 38 29 346 A1 discloses a motor vehicle having a lowerable folding-top. In this case, the folding top compartment projects from above into a trunk of the tail-end of the vehicle. The peripheral walls of the folding-top compartment consist here of elastically compliant material, e.g., of a woven material, and can be drawn out and pushed together in the manner of a bellows. When the folding top is closed, the volume of the trunk can thus be increased by raising the base of the folding-top compartment. The peripheral walls are pushed together, while folding, in the process. However, the folding-top compartment, which has thus been reduced in volume, takes up considerably more space than an intermediate wall which subdivides the hollow cross-section of the trunk. In addition, the variable-volume folding-top compartment uses a different design principle from an intermediate-wall arrangement since the hollow volume of the folding-top compartment itself is not used to supplement the volume of the trunk. Additionally, the folding-top compartment with variable volume would also not be suitable for vehicles with a short tail end, if adequate residual trunk space is also to be provided when the top is lowered.
There is therefore needed a motor vehicle having a lowerable roof structure, generally of the above-described type, such that the intermediate wall can be produced in a cost-effective lightweight construction. It is the intention that a non-problematic operation of the intermediate wall be possible, and that the suitability of the intermediate-wall arrangement for vehicles with a short tail end be considerably improved.
These needs are met according to the present invention by a motor vehicle having a lowerable roof structure having roof parts which, when pivoted into an open position in which they release the rear passenger compartment of the vehicle, can be pivoted at least partially into a folding-top compartment in the tail-end region of the vehicle. The region of the folding-top compartment merges directly into a trunk region covered by a tail gate. Provided between the two regions is at least one intermediate wall which can be moved into a closing-off position or open position. The intermediate wall is installed to extend transversely with respect to the longitudinal center plane of the vehicle and is supported in the region of the lateral bodywork walls. The intermediate wall, in its closed-off position, extends from the base region of the folding-top compartment up to the upper border region of the boot region. In its open position, the intermediate wall is lowered to the base region. The intermediate wall is in the form of a roller screen, a folding screen, or the like, and is supported in respective lateral guides. In its closed-off position, the intermediate wall extends rearwards as an upper boundary of the trunk region.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.